Always Here
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Alright, sequel to Forever Gone. Forever gone is the first book in a new series I am writing. Always Here is the second. Three years ago, Desmond had an experience that changed his life forever. On the same day as that event, he is sent on a mission with the others. This one mission will change his life all over again.


**Always Here**

**A/N: Post-Forever Gone. Like I said in the description of Forever Gone, I only own Skyrela. Desmond, Cadena, Kandra, Suki, Alex, Cody, Sara, and Kira and any other author's OC I used in here belongs to them and only them. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ FOREVER GONE! THIS WILL NOT MAKE ANY SENSE IF YOU DO NOT READ FOREVER GONE! And I think that's it.**

**Prolouge**

If you had told Desmond Chang that on a mission, his padawan, who secretly had a family that only he knew about, would be killed by slipping off a ledge, he would have called you crazy. But, it happened. Three years later, something big happens and it will change Desmond's life forever.

**3 Years Later...**

**Desmond Chang's POV**

Today was the day. 3 years ago it happened. My padawan, Skyrela Delgado, had been killed on a mission. She was fighting a sith named Macon near a ledge. He pushed her back to the edge of the ledge and she lost her footing. She fell off the ledge and died in my arms shortly after.

Unbeknownst to most, Skyrela had a family. She had a husband and 5 kids. 2 sons and 3 daughters. Brittany, Marissa, Edward, Grayson, and Sophia. Sophia and Brittany were the oldest. The youngest was Grayson, who was only 1 month at the time. Tracker was her husband.

The worst part of Skyrela leaving was having to tell Tracker. I dreaded that. Tracker was someone that I actually felt Skyrela should be with. They were so in love, you could just see it. And sadly, forever ended that day. Tracker has had to take care of 5 kids all by himself. I've helped him though.

I'm the only one who knows about Skyrela's family. Brittany and Sophia used to be so happy, giggly, bubbly, and full of life. They were like their mother in so many ways. Even though, Tracker isn't their biological father, he treats them like it. He still did even after Skyrela's death. Brittany and Sophia took it hard. They are so different now. It hurts Tracker and I to see them the way they are.

Sadly, today Kira, Suki, Cadena, Cody, Alex, Sara, Kandra, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I had a mission to Naboo, Skyrela's home planet. I wasn't looking forward to it. It wasn't a normal mission, though. Apparently, a strong force signature had been detected on Naboo, near Skyrela's old home. Yea, I really wasn't looking forward to this mission.

**On the Gunship Nearing Naboo...**

The gunship landed in a clearing about a mile away from where the force signature was. I could feel it and so could the others. It was strong, but familiar. I felt like I knew the force signature, but I couldn't figure out who it was. I lead the group towards the force signature, which grew stronger and more familiar the closer we got.

I lead the group to a little shed. I could sense the force signature in the shed. I signalled for the group to wait and caustiously walked up to the shed. I could hear whimpering and crying. I slowly opened the shed and peered inside. What I saw shocked me to the core.

I saw Skyrela, bruised, beaten, bloodied, and scared to death, but nevertheless, alive. She looks at me and something flashes in her eyes. Fear? Recognition? Hope, I realize. I suddenly realize why Skyrela was so secretive and didn't talk. The one we thought was the real Skyrela wasn't Skyrela at all.

I slowly walk over to her, being careful not to startle her. I kneel next to her. Her hands and feet are bound and she can't speak because she's got duct tape on her mouth. From the way Skyrela is whimpering, she's scared to death of something or someone.

I start taking the restraints off her hands and feet. I then take the duct tape off. I feel relieved and confused at the same time.

"Can you walk?" I ask her softly, being careful not to startle her.

Skyrela nods and shakily gets up. I lead her out of the shed and everyone's mouths drop.

"I'll explain later. For now, it's best we get Skyrela home." I say.

I lead the group, along with Skyrela, back to the gunship. On what was supposed to be a sad, tragic day, turned out to be better. The lesson I learned is that no matter what, I would always be here for Skyrela.

**A/N: Done! So I decided that I will be making a series. It starts with Forever Gone, then it's Always Here, then it will be Never Lost, and then the fourth one, which might be the last one depending on how popular the series is, will be I'm Right Here. So be on the lookout. Each one will be a one-shot. Now, below is which OC belongs to which author.**

**Skyrela: Belongs to me**

**Desmond: Venator88**

**Suki: Snips1212**

**Cadena: katierosefun**

**Kandra: SJ Skywalker**

**Sara: TheDoctorCT-21-0408**

**Kira: MusicKeeper**

**Alex: loveanisoka**

**Cody: CC-2224 Commander Cody**

**I want to thank them for allowing me to use their OC's. Goodnight everyone!**


End file.
